Fire & Ice
by EMorgaine
Summary: After years away from Stormwind the warlock Demonique is summoned back, something she is not happy about. A human paladin is there to bring her "home" - whether she wants it or not.


Demonique was busy putting belongings into her satchel when she heard the sound of people approaching. Standing up, ready to throw off a spell she relaxed when she recognized the draenei shaman Celestiya. One of the few people in this world she might call friend. They had met during their time in Outland and had been in contact since. It was unusual for the shaman to seek her out though.

Finishing putting her last few belongings into the satchel Demonique asked over her shoulder, "What can I do for you today, Celes?"

"I have someone here who would like to meet you," Celestiya replied carefully, knowing full well that her friend was not one to welcome visitors with open arms.

Demonique stiffened and turned back around. She'd not noticed the human man standing slightly behind her friend at first, but now she did and she felt a light shiver of trepidation travel across her spine. This could not be good. The man was obviously a paladin judging from his golden plate armour. She had bad experiences with paladins. They weren't necessarily as holy as one might expect.

The memory of hard, relentless hands grabbing at her, tearing at her clothes made her shake her head, making the memories go away. She would not think about it. She never did. Today would not be any different.

"I don't want to meet anyone," she said abruptly and picked up the satchel. "I'm on my way out. It's time to get back to Azeroth. I've done what I came here to do."

"That suits us well," the human man said, taking a few steps towards her. Everything in her body screamed to run away, but she made herself stand still and look into the paladin's blue eyes. "We need to travel to Azeroth in any case."

Had she cared she supposed he was a good looking man. His hair was dark blond and his eyes seemed kind. But she didn't care. And she didn't want to know why he was looking for her. She brushed past him, heading towards the exit of the Inn, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. But before she could leave Celestiya had grabbed a hold of her arm and held her in place. The shaman was one of the few people she allowed to touch her without killing them, but right then Demonique was feeling like she might make an exception.

"You really should hear him out," Celestiya whispered angrily. "I was told by my superiors to help him find you. This is not a social call!"

_That's what I'm afraid of._ The thought came unbidden to her mind, but Demonique pushed it away again. Surely they didn't know? She'd been careful, hadn't she? With a sigh she turned back around to face the paladin, pulling her arm out of Celestiya's grip.

"Fine," she muttered. "What do you want?"

The paladin smiled slightly at her disgruntled tone. "I have come to escort you to Stormwind. I have been told that it is very important that I bring you there. No excuses."

A feeling of dread was gathering in the pit of her tummy. Keeping her voice calm Demonique asked casually. "Did they tell you what it's regarding?"

"No," he replied. "They only said that I must make sure that you come." He smiled ruefully. "I would really prefer if you'd come voluntarily. I don't like laying a hand on women."

Demonique scoffed. "As if you could make me even if you tried."

The comment made the man laugh. When neither Demonique nor Celestiya laughed with him he seemed to sober up. "I've been remiss," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Devenand Walker. My friends call me Dev."

He reached out a hand, but Demonique only glanced at it. "Fine, Mr Walker. We should get going. It's nearly a two day ride to Valiance Keep from this part of Dragonblight so we shouldn't dally."

Heading out of the Inn she scanned the horses lined up and easily found her own demon stallion amongst the rows of horses belonging to the guards and guests at Wintergarde Keep. The paladin had come out behind her and it wasn't difficult to see which horse was his either. Paladins were so obvious with their shiny, white chargers. But then again, she thought with a grim smile, a warlock riding a demon steed wasn't exactly non-cliché either.

Walking up to the stallion she put her satchel across his back and then jumped up to sit astride his strong back. The paladin followed suit, but she was surprised to see Celestiya getting on her mount as well. Unlike most draenei the shaman didn't ride an elekk, but had wheedled and pleaded with the Kurenai in Nagrand until they had allowed her to purchase one of their beautiful talbuks. Demonique rather liked to think it was because she had needled her a time too many about riding a big, fat pig with a snout.

"You're coming too?" Demonique asked her friend.

Celestiya nodded. "I've been told I need to make sure I lend Dev all the assistance I can. They know you're my friend, so they told me to make sure you.. hmm.." she smiled a little. "Play along."

"What exactly would I do?" Demonique muttered as she spurred her stallion into movement. "Kill him and leave him to rot while I ride off and pretend not to have heard that they are wanting me in Stormwind?"

Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Who knows," Celestiya said. "But that's why I'm here. I'd like to believe that you'd not toss me into a ditch somewhere along the road."

Unfortunately she was right, but the last thing she wanted was to find herself back in Stormwind. It had been years since she'd last visited her native country. She'd not been there since… She shook her head, clearing it of the images that popped up.

"So, what have you done to deserve a boring mission like this?" she tossed over her shoulder to the paladin riding a few paces behind them.

He spurred his horse so he came up alongside the two women, a smile across his handsome face. "Nothing," he said. "It's a personal favour to the Archbishop."

"So he's the one who has requested to see me? Or rather demanded," Demonique said glumly.

"I don't know," the paladin admitted. "But he's the one who has given me the instructions. Whether or not they are from him or from the King or someone else I cannot tell."

Demonique nodded. Damn, she wouldn't know what this was all about until she reached Stormwind. She really didn't want to return. It wasn't something she'd ever planned to do. Who the hell wanted her there?


End file.
